Michelle Dessler
Michelle Dessler était un agent fédéral travaillant pour la CTU. Elle s'est marié avec Tony Almeida et, plus tard, elle a divorcée; however, ils se sont réconciliés durant les évenements du Jour 4. They both decided to move away from the CTU life. Michelle was killed during the first hour of Day 5 when a bomb went off in her car outside her home; it was planted by people working for Christopher Henderson. Informations trouvée dans le porte-feuille de Tony par Mandy.]] Personnelle * Mari: Tony Almeida (divorcée, puis remariée) (décédé) * Frère: Danny Dessler Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California, Davis Expérience * CTU – Acting Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Division * CTU - Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Employed for 12 Years (Until Day 4) * DARPA - High Confidence Systems Working Group * National Institute of Standards & Technology – Computer Security Division Expertise * Built IPSec architecture * Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses * Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus Jour 2 : Voir Michelle Dessler dans le Jour 2. 24: Le Jeu Pendant 24 : le Jeu, Michelle a travaillé à la CTU de Los Angeles en tant que Chef d'état-major de la CTU où elle a aidé Jack Bauer. Tout au long du jour, Michelle a aidé à donner des renseignements logistiques aux agents de terrain aussi bien qu'aider à réinitialiser l'ordinateur de la cellule après l'attaque de Peter Madsen et de ses hommes.br clear="both"> Jour 3 : Voir Michelle Dessler dans le Jour 3. Tony s'est fait arrêté. Alors Michelle est partie travailler à Seatle. Le Président David Palmer et Jack Bauer ont aidé Tony a sortir de prison, mais il avait la rage et a commencé à boire, alors Michelle l'a quitté. Ils ont divorcé. Ensuite Michelle est devenu directrice-adjointe à la division. Jour 4 : Voir Michelle Dessler dans le Jour 4. Après le Jour 4 .]] Après que Michelle ait aidé le Président David Palmer, Chloe O'Brian et Tony Almeida à organiser la fausse mort de Jack Bauer, elle a quitté la CTU de Los Angeles avec Tony. Finalement ils se sont remariés et ils ont commencé leur propre compagnie de technologie de sécurité privée. Jour 5 Durant la matinée du Jour 5, Tony et Michelle se préparaient à une réunion attendue. Michelle a été dévasté quand elle a appris que David Palmer a été assassiné dans l'appartement de terrasse de son frère. Depuis cette assassinat, Michelle savait que la CTU de Los Angeles mènerait l'enquête. Elle a voulu retourner à la CTU pour les aider. Tony a exigé que la cellule pouvait très bien continuer, mais Michelle a estimé que leurs agents n'avaient pas assez d'expérience. Michelle a quitté la maison et est allé à sa voiture, pendant que Tony a passé un coup de téléphone. Tony a changé d'avis et il a décidé de retourner à la CTU avec Michelle. Avant que Tony ait pu raccrocher le téléphone, il a entendu une explosion. Il s'est dépêché de sortir pour voir ce que c'était et il a découvert que la voiture de Michelle avait été bombardée. Il a saisi son corps et il y a eu une autre explosion. Bien que Tony ait réussi à survivre au souffle et ait été transporté à CTU médical, Michelle est morte de ses blessures. .]] Tony était dans un état critique depuis les premières heures du Jour 5. Quand il s'est réveillé, Bill Buchanan lui a dit que Michelle n'est pas morte, vu que le Dr Marc Besson a estimé que n'importe quel émotion nuirait à la santé de Tony. Finalement Tony a appris la vérité et quand il a appris que Christopher Henderson a placé la bombe, il a projeté de le tuer. Jack était capable d'arrêter Tony, mais Tony a changé d'avis peu de temps avant 20h. Tony a planifié d'injecter à Henderson de l'Hyoscine-pentothal, mais ne pouvait pas le faire car Henderson s'est réveillé et a injecté l'Hyoscine-pentothal sur Tony et il s'est enfui. Lorsque Jack est arrivé à la clinique pour tenter d'arrêter Tony, il découvre celui-ci mort à la suite de l'Hyoscine-pentothal. On a appris plus tard que le Président Charles Logan, Graem Bauer et Phillip Bauer étaient complices dans l'assassinat de Palmer, Dessler et Almeida. Apparitions Jour 2 Après le Jour 2 * Le jeu * Stories Jour 3 Jour 4 Jour 5 Voir aussi Catégorie:Michelle Dessler Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle cs:Michelle Dessler en:Michelle Dessler es:Michelle Dessler